


【佑灰】待机室故事

by Lynn7



Series: 佑灰 [2]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 佑灰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621867
Kudos: 9





	【佑灰】待机室故事

就算换了大一点的待机室也改不了漏音的毛病，门外熙熙攘攘的声音直钻进文俊辉耳朵里，而此刻他正一条腿搭在椅子上，低头扒拉着他裤子上的破洞。公司服装质量一直不过关，时不时脱线开缝，这点毛病往往就应在权顺荣身上，金珉奎相机里好好搜搜估计能找出五六张存货，文俊辉每次都是人群里笑得最大声的那个，就算嘲笑对象是他们表演队队长他也没在怕的。但是好死不死今天这个破洞居然出现在了自己身上。

文俊辉一闭上眼睛某只仓鼠幸灾乐祸的样子就窜出来，拦都拦不住。

不行，得想办法遮掩过去，至少现在不能被成员看到。

“吱呀——”全圆佑打开门的时候正撞上文俊辉低头死命揪着破洞两边的布，黑色布料中间那一点皮肤晃得全圆佑满脑子发晕。

破了的洞，能放进三个指头的大小。

好在全圆佑晕着还记得带上房门，嘈杂声被挡在门外。

他还没来得及把腿放下来。

“哒，哒。”是全圆佑的皮鞋跟地板接触的声音。

待机室有这么安静的吗？为什么圆佑的脚步声这么清楚？

哦，不是，是心跳声？是谁的？是我的吗？心跳声好大，感觉心脏马上要跳出来了。文俊辉想。

全圆佑蹲下来，冰凉的鼻尖碰到大腿内侧的软肉，文俊辉浑身一抖，但是全圆佑两只手抓着他的腿，他又被狠狠钉在地面上，动也动不了。

现在他成了被瞄准的猎物。

他的猎人抬起眼来看他，一点热气吐出来，打在裤子上。

猎人不需要言语，只需要行动。于是，他的猎人伸出猩红的舌尖。文俊辉低头，只能看见一个毛茸茸的头顶，就在他的腿旁边。

没有急着去碰软肉，而是先打湿了周围的布料，跟皮肤紧密想贴，于是中间那一点空白更是让人在意。文俊辉以为，下一秒会是那点舌尖，他已经能感受到舌尖的温度和皮肤的接触，一点一点，就像是亲吻，又或者是抚摸，比起手更加轻柔和温热。

“啧”好响的一声在待机室炸开，又或者是透过骨头直接传到了文俊辉的脑海里。

连着周围的布料，全圆佑狠狠一吸，疼痛和酥麻混杂在一起直往上冲，叫声不可控制地从喉咙里冲出来，冲到一半被反应过来的人压回去，转成猫叫似地一声呻吟。

这时候，他的猎人又轻轻印下一吻，“俊呐，可不能出声哦。”

猎人总是狠心，但猎物已经被人掌控，除了用双手捂住嘴巴，没有其他办法。

迟来的舌尖终于开始移动，缓慢的，轻柔的，浅浅地戳刺，然后遇到阻碍，被弹回来，再周而复始。原本按住左脚的手也开始移动，配合着舌尖的速度。一只手滑进裤脚，捏住了脚腕，一只手往上移到大腿根部，也不继续前进，就绕着磨。

成熟的猎人懂得全方位的进攻。而全圆佑自然对文俊辉了如指掌，包括每一个敏感点。他自私，他贪婪，他要大获全胜，要所有的情感都为自己而跳动。

不仅是小心翼翼的戳刺，夹杂着吮吸，还有冲着布料和皮肤间隙的挺进。

那一处开始发热发麻，热得文俊辉用不上力气，双腿开始发抖。

耳边的呼吸声越来越大，全圆佑抬头看去，文俊辉两只手死死捂住嘴巴，眼睛里蒙上水雾，厚重到一眨就会掉下来的程度，但是文俊辉瞪着眼睛，没有让它们留下来的意思。

全圆佑叹了声气，从地上站起来。

猎人放下了枪。取而代之的是一个亲吻，在眼皮上。于是一点温热的湿咸滑到嘴唇上的干裂处，带来密密麻麻的钝痛。

“不要捂得这么紧啊笨蛋。”把捂在嘴上的两只手拉下来扶到自己腰间，这样正好是一个拥抱。

“俊呐，今天也真好看。”余光瞟到待机室占满了半面墙的镜子，文俊辉终于看清了自己挂着泪的酡红的脸，憋住气不说话了。

全圆佑低下头，耳朵凑近才捕捉到漏出来的一点气声，“圆圆才好看。”

***

“圆佑哥，你知不知道俊哥在……在哪？ ”金珉奎“刷”地推开门，正看见两个人抱在一起，一个脑袋被全圆佑的手按在肩头，看不见一点脸。但是今天的金珉奎也超级有眼力见的依靠一头红发认出了文俊辉。

“啊这不就是俊哥吗？哥你在干嘛，当心闷着俊哥。”

“金珉奎，你现在再不出去我回头就闷死你。 ”

“？？？”


End file.
